Summary Challenge: Same Old Thing
by Death For One
Summary: Mara and Mick have been dating for a while but what happens when Mara gets pregnant but it's not his kid? Well read this to find out. Rated T because I like that leter


**Summary Challenge: The Same Old Thing**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing this is just a challenge given by Fabes999 **

**Mara's pov**

Could you really blame me? Mick and I have been dating for nine years and it the same old thing. It's not my fault. Well maybe it is but that's not really the point. The point is we aren't happy any more. For example last week we went out on a date. We went to the same restaurant, had the same conversation and it lasted one hour same as always. Boring right? So I had a one night stand with Jerome. We were both drunk. Besides what Mick doesn't know won't hurt him, and that's a lot actually. Anyway it happened two weeks ago and I haven't talked to Jerome at all. As far as I'm concerned it's gone water under the bridge. Right?

**Nobody's pov**

Mick was sitting in his car in the middle of a huge traffic jam thinking about what Mara was cooking. They were practically married already. They lived together, he supported her and everybody at his work called her Mrs. Campbell. He had to be honest though he didn't feel the spark he felt when they were younger. He hadn't felt it in years. He couldn't pinpoint when or why it stopped or why he even stayed with her. All he knows is that he can't break her heart yet again. So when he got home he took Mara out for dinner. He had hopes that Mara would break up with him. His hopes rose when after the date Mara came in with a sullen look on her face. His hopes were diminished as soon as she spoke what was on her mind. It was something that would change their lives forever.

**Mick's pov**

Wait! Mara's pregnant? How? We haven't… I mean I haven't… it couldn't be mine. She must of read my mind and said "Mick I'm sorry." Well that confirmed it. "Whose is it?" I asked dreading the answer. "Jerome." She whispered and went back into her room. Jerome is the father but he's married to Lisa. No wait they divorced. Why Jerome? He's a player and a major jerk. How could she do that too me? I know that I don't like her like that but she could have at least broken up with me. I put up with her for years so that I wouldn't hurt her and she goes and get pregnant. I pace back and forth in the front hallway all the while cursing Jerome and wondering why she would do that.

**Mara's pov**

Mick took it better than I thought he would. I hate to say it but I really do love him. Jerome not Mick. Jerome actually understood me and we let each other forget about the hurt we felt. Jerome hated that him and Lisa had to get a divorce. He didn't want her to leave but she just wasn't happy. Sort of how I am with Mick. We didn't mean for it to happen. I guess I should call and tell him. He deserves to know. Especially if Mick kicks me out. I let out a sigh and pick up the phone.

**Phone conversation Mara= **_**italics **_**Jerome= normal**

"Hello?"

"_Hey Jerome its Mara."_

"Oh hey what's up?"

"_Um I have something I need to tell you. But you have to promise not to get mad."_

"I promise now what is it?"

"_I'm pregnant. You're the father."_

"I'm going to be a father? How did Mick take it?"

"_Better than I thought he would. We both knew that he didn't like me anymore so I think he was glad it wasn't his."_

"Why would he be glad?"

"_If it was his he would have to stay with me because that's the type of guy he is. Since it's not his he can leave or kick me out."_

"You're always welcome at my place even if he lets you stay. I actually do like you."

"_Same here. Do you want to come over and all three of us can talk?"_

"Sure. I'll be over in a bit."

**End of phone conversation**

**~ 15 minutes later~**

**Nobody's pov**

"I'll get it!" Mara screamed once the doorbell rang. She opened up the door and smiled up at Jerome.

"Come on in."

"Mara what is he doing here?" Mick asked looking between Mara and Jerome. "I invited him here we need to talk. All of us." Mara said and ushered them into the den.

**Conversation Mara= **_**italics **_**Jerome= normal Mick= ****underlined**

"All I want to know is why did you cheat."

"_I was feeling depressed so I went to the bar in town. Jerome was there so we started talking. I was happy for the first in a while. We got drunk and then everything went fuzzy."_

"Wait if you weren't happy why didn't you break up with me?"

"_I just don't know."_

"How do you not know?"

"I might be able to answer that. When I was with Lisa I didn't want to break up with her because she was what I had known for a while. I knew that she would be there when I got home. I wanted that piece of comfort."

"_Mick I know you don't like like me so why didn't you ever break up with me?"_

"Remember three years ago? I can't remember what I did exactly but I do know that I made you cry. I made a vow to never hurt you again."

"_That's really sweet. SO what do we do now?"_

"Well since we both established that we don't like each other we could a mutual breakup and you and Jerome could go out."

"Really?"

"_You're serious?"_

"Sure all three of us will be happier that way, Although it does hurt my male ego to be cheated on with Jerome."

"Hey I'm not that bad. But I do know that Lisa likes you. And I always thought you like her so if you want I could give you her number."

"That would be great mate."

**End conversation.**

**Nobody's pov **

So Mara and Jerome lived together for two years before he proposed. Mara said yes of course. Their wedding is in two months. Mick is married to Lisa and they adopted two children. So it seems that the same old thing can lead to something new and better. The best part is that they are all still friends.


End file.
